L'amour pour mieux risquer, le risque pour s'aimer
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Quand le risque fait se révéler des sentiments cachés...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà mon premier McShepp

**Voilà mon premier McShepp. Gros défi puisque je suis une shippeuse Shweir dans l'âme **

**Toutefois, j'ai décidé de le poster. En espérant qu'il vous plaise **

Ils avaient été obligés de se séparer. D'un côté Teyla et Ronon, et de l'autre Sheppard et McKay. Les têtes de Rodney et de John avaient été mises à prix mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'information circule aussi vite. Les villageois leur étaient tombés dessus sans crier gare. Beaucoup moins nombreux, ils avaient dû fuir. Ils étaient loin maintenant. Le mot d'ordre avait été que tout le monde se cache jusqu'au lever du jour. Aucune transmission radio n'était autorisée, sauf cas de nécessité absolue.

J : McKay, dépêchez-vous ! On a pas toute la journée !

Ils courraient depuis cinq minutes à peine mais Rodney était déjà essoufflé.

M (les mains sur les genoux, la tête vers le sol): Une seconde, j'arrive…

John s'arrêta, regardant de tous les côtés pour voir s'ils étaient suivis.

J (d'un ton impatient) : Rodney !!

Le scientifique se redressa, toujours haletant.

M : Oui, voilà, j'arr…

Mais il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Un bruit provenant du buisson derrière John s'était fait entendre. Puis, soudain, un homme sortit en trombe et sauta sur John, un énorme couteau à la main. Rodney sortit son P90 et pointa l'arme sur les deux hommes qui se battaient à présent. Ils roulaient de tous les côtés, puis l'homme au couteau prit le dessus sur le militaire et s'apprêtaient à frapper John en plein cœur.

M : NON ! Pas lui !! Hurla Rodney.

Le scientifique fit feu sur la poitrine de l'homme au moment même où le bras de John passait devant pour arrêter le coup de couteau. L'homme mourut instantanément, mais le bras de John fut traversé par la balle, arrachant un cri de douleur au beau colonel. McKay, le visage livide, lâcha aussitôt l'arme et se précipita vers son ami :

M : Pardon, pardon, pardon…

J (un peu énervé) : Ca va, j'ai compris ! Aidez-moi plutôt à me relever.

McKay s'exécuta.

J : Il faut trouver un endroit pour la nuit.

M : J'ai vu une grotte par là bas. Nous y serons à l'abri.

John et Rodney s'y dirigèrent. L'endroit était profond et sombre mais à l'abri des regards car dissimulé derrière d'épais buissons. Une fois dans la grotte, John s'assit sur une pierre et examina sa blessure. Elle était profonde.

J : McKay vous vous êtes surpassé cette fois !

John n'entendit pas Rodney, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il leva les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il lui tournait le dos, assis lui aussi sur une pierre. Il était agité de tremblements.

J (un peu inquiet) : Rodney ? Ca va détendez-vous je ne vais pas mourir.

Toujours pas de réponse et les tremblements qui augmentaient.

J (de plus en plus inquiet) : Rodney, ça va ?

Toujours rien.

John se leva et alla le voir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, il vit le scientifique la tête entre les genoux, toujours agité de tremblements. John lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

J (d'une voix douce) : Rodney ?

John secoua légèrement l'homme devant lui. Mais aucune réponse. John réitéra. Alors seulement Rodney consentit à lever la tête. Il avait les yeux rougis. Le militaire en fut ému et s'accroupit pour se trouver à sa hauteur.

J : Rodney, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Rodney détourna les yeux et renifla.

J : Rodney !

M (toujours les yeux détournés) : Oh rien j'ai juste encore failli vous faire tuer.

J (souriant) : Oh, je sais que vous portez la poisse en mission, mais que voulez-vous je vous adore et je ne peux pas me passer de vous.

John avait dit ça sans réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'il adorait Rodney. En fait non, il n'adorait pas Rodney comme on adore un ami. Il aimait Rodney comme on aime un amant. Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait jamais ! Il venait tout juste d'accepter cet amour et n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer au principal intéressé.

Rodney, à cette phrase, se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il sourit à John. L'homme de ses rêves venait de lui dire qu'il l'adorait. Oh, certainement que comme un ami, mais c'était déjà ça et il ne devait pas en demander plus. Après tout cela lui suffisait depuis deux ans.

J : Bien, séchez-moi vite ces larmes et aidez-moi à désinfecter cette blessure.

Le visage de Rodney se fit de nouveau sombre.

M : Je suis désolé.

John posa la main sur la joue de son ami :

J : Eh, ce n'est rien, je vais bien. J'en ai vu de pires.

La joue, mais pourquoi avait-il posé la main sur sa joue ? Pourquoi pas sur l'épaule, comme d'habitude ?

John retira aussitôt sa main. Pourquoi lui avait-il mis la main sur la joue ? Il avait fait instinctivement. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, pas tout de suite. Il ne lui dirait probablement jamais. Cela risquerait de briser leur amitié.

Rodney se releva et alla fouiller dans sa trousse de secours. Il était penché, en face de John. Le militaire le regardait. Mon dieu, ce qu'il avait une belle paire de…

M : Ca y est, j'ai trouvé !

Le colonel secoua la tête et se concentra sur ce que lui disait Rodney.

J : Bien, passez-moi les bandages et le garrot.

M : Non, je vais le faire.

Le ton de Rodney était autoritaire. John ne le lui connaissait pas. Il regarda McKay un moment.

J : D'accord, mais allez-y doucement.

M (d'un air taquin) : On est douillet ?

J : Non, on est prudent. Je n'ai confiance qu'en Beckett pour me recoudre.

M (un peu vexé) : Je vais tâcher de me montrer à peu près à la hauteur.


	2. Chapter 2

John se mordit la lèvre

John se mordit la lèvre. Il oubliait toujours à quel point son scientifique était susceptible.

J : Excusez-moi, c'est la douleur.

John Sheppard qui s'excusait ? Waouh ! Pourquoi ? Sûrement la douleur et la fièvre. Rodney se ressaisit.

M : Colonel, vous pouvez enlever votre t-shirt ?

J : Ok.

M : Un petit coup de main ?

J : C'est pas de refus.

Rodney se pencha sur John. Le militaire pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme qu'il aimait sur sa nuque. Cette sensation lui arracha un frisson.

M : Colonel, vous avez froid ?

J (dans un murmure) : Non.

Cette intonation fit frémir Rodney. Les deux hommes avaient fermé les yeux de plaisir. Rodney fut le premier à se ressaisir et enleva le t-shirt de John. Puis il se rassit en face de lui, le bout de tissu dans la main. McKay avait maintenant une vue imprenable sur le torse viril, musclé et bronzé de son colonel. Malgré lui, il ne put détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle. John était un peu mal l'aise. Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon ? S'il continuait, il allait lui sauter dessus.

J : Rodney ? Euh, j'ai relativement mal, alors si vous pouviez juste accélérer le mouvement ?

R (se reprenant) : Euh, oui, tout de suite.

Le scientifique désinfecta la plaie. Puis appliqua les soins nécessaires. Lorsque ce fut fini, Rodney appliqua le garrot. Pour que ça se fasse en douceur, il caressa un peu la peau de John pour qu'il se détende. Ce contact arracha un gémissement au colonel, gémissement qu'il regretta aussitôt car Rodney avait arrêté son massage et fixait le bras du militaire à présent. John retenait son souffle. Qu'allait faire Rodney ?

Le scientifique avait le souffle court. Pourquoi avait-il gémi ? Parce que ce qu'il lui faisait était agréable, parce qu'il lui avait fait mal, ou parce qu'il l'avait touché ? Rodney leva lentement les yeux vers l'homme de ses rêves. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Celui de Rodney était interrogateur, celui de John était assombri. Cela impressionna Rodney et il détourna les yeux. Alors, lentement, John posa sa main sur le menton de Rodney et le releva vers lui. Le cœur du canadien s'arrêta. Il leva les yeux vers John et, pris par une pulsion incontrôlable, saisit le visage de John. Rodney l'embrassa passionnément. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant que John ne réagissait pas de son côté, McKay ouvrit les yeux et se détacha brusquement de John. Le scientifique était rouge pivoine.

M (se relevant et tournant le dos à John) : Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais jamais dû, je m'excuse, je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il se sentit saisi par le bras et tourné violemment. John se tenait face à lui, les yeux toujours assombris. Rodney comprit qu'ils étaient sombres de désir et non de colère. Ca coupa le sifflet à McKay (et faut le faire !). John prit de son bras valide la nuque de Rodney et approcha le visage du scientifique du sien.

M : John, mmppf.

Rodney garda les yeux ouverts pendant tout le temps du baiser passionné de John. Mais cette fois, c'est lui qui n'y répondit pas, sous le choc, et c'est John qui arrêta le baiser.

J (regard inquiet) : Tu ne veux pas ?

M : J'en ai rêvé depuis le premier jour.

J : Moi aussi.

J/M : Je crois que je t'aime.

Les deux hommes rirent. Mais bientôt leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau et ils redevinrent sérieux.

J : Je veux le faire avec toi, maintenant.

McKay rougit.

M : Moi aussi.

John prit la main de Rodney et l'emmena vers un amas de feuilles mortes déposé au fond de la grotte. John s'y assit le premier et tira Rodney vers lui. Le scientifique perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur John.

J (avec un sourire) : On est pressé ?

M (le regardant dans les yeux) : Oui.

Cette réplique laissa John sans voix.

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de passion dans les yeux de Rodney. Il voulut reprendre le contrôle mais le canadien ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il posa sa main sur le torse du colonel, le forçant gentiment à s'allonger confortablement dans les feuilles. John obtempéra. Il vit ensuite Rodney enlever à son tour son t-shirt. Son regard le captivait, il était si intense, ses yeux bleus le transperçaient. Rodney voyait bien qu'il faisait de l'effet à son militaire préféré. Cela le fit sourire. John lui caressa la joue et Rodney ferma les yeux. Il aimait sentir sa main modelée par les armes le caresser. Il se sentait si fragile entre ses mains, lui qui devait toujours se montrer le plus brillant de la cité - et qui l'était quand même -, qui n'avait jamais révélé sa vie à quiconque, qui devait faire comme si tout allait bien de ce côté, il pouvait enfin être lui avec John.

J (d'une voix douce) : McKay…

Rodney ouvrit les yeux.

M (d'un sourire) : Tu peux m'appeler Rodney tu sais.

J : Désolé. Rodney, embrasses moi…

Rodney se pencha et embrassa John.

Lui, le militaire endurci, celui qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, se laissait aller comme jamais. Avec les femmes il devait toujours être l'homme fort, celui qui maîtrise la situation. Mais avec Rodney, il pouvait s'abandonner, faire tomber le masque, il le sentait. Le baiser qu'ils se donnaient actuellement était passionné, chargé de tous leurs sentiments.

M : Attends, pas si vite…

J (un peu contrarié) : Pourquoi ?

M : Il faut faire durer un peu le plaisir.

John le regarda d'un air soupçonneux

J : Qu'est-ce que tu… mmmhhh

Le militaire ne pu terminer sa phrase. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Rodney embrassait à présent son cou et descendait toujours plus bas.

J (dans un murmure) : Rodney…

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de Rodney tandis qu'il descendait toujours plus bas vers le torse de son amour. Il y déposait de petits baisers mouillés. Plus il en faisait, plus le rythme cardiaque de John s'accélérait.

M : Calmes-toi John, sinon tu ne pourras pas suivre.

J : Si tu crois que c'est facile. Tu es très doué, tu sais ?

M : Je sais.

John ouvrit les yeux et le regarda : toujours aussi prétentieux. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait. John reposa sa tête sur les feuilles mortes lorsque Rodney recommença ses baisers. Le scientifique passait sa langue sur le torse de John, redessinant les contours de ses muscles. Il remonta ensuite vers sa poitrine et commença à lui mordiller les pectoraux. John empoigna les cheveux de Rodney.

J : Continues…

Rodney se mit à califourchon sur John et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

M : Fais attention à ton bras.

J : Mmhm.

Rodney était stupéfait. Jamais encore il n'avait vu le colonel Sheppard s'abandonner autant. Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

M : Tu en veux encore ?

J : Non, c'est ton tour.

Et sans que Rodney ait pu se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, John avait basculé sur lui. Le militaire dominait maintenant son scientifique. Il sentait encore la douleur dans son bras, mais les cachets et la crème anesthésiante faisaient leur effet. Et l'excitation lui faisait oublier la fatigue et la douleur.

J (avec un sourire) : A ton tour de souffrir.

M (d'un air de défi) : J'attends de voir…

John fondit sur Rodney et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rodney regardait John avec des yeux ronds. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé comme ça !

M : Wahou.

J : Je sais.

John était sûr de lui, c'est ce qui lui avait toujours plu. Le colonel se fit soudainement plus doux et descendit dans le cou de son amant. Il traça des sillons mouillés de bas en haut. Puis il descendit plus bas. Il passa sur le torse de Rodney et s'arrêta. Le canadien ouvrit les yeux, un peu gêné :

M : Je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup de muscles, mais je vais essayer…

J : Rodney, le coupa John, je t'aime comme tu es. Et j'aime tes petits poignets d'amour.

McKay rougit. John reprit son exploration en passant sur le ventre de Rodney. Enfin, il arriva à la zone sensible, juste au dessus du pantalon. John entreprit de faire des suçons à son amant à cet endroit. Chacun d'eux arrachait des lèvres du scientifique un gémissement de plaisir. Rodney ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit John déboutonner son pantalon et le lui enlever.

J : Et bien docteur Mckay, je vois que je vous fais de l'effet.

Et effectivement, le caleçon de Rodney ne cachait rien de son envie pour le militaire. Le canadien saisit John par les hanches et le rapprocha de lui, frôlant ainsi sa partie intime. A ce contact, John soupira. Rodney le fit doucement rouler sur le côté et défit à son tour son pantalon, laissant apparaître un boxer relativement déformé.

M : Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir envie.

J (la voix rauque et le regard sombre) : Enlève-le.

Nerveux, Rodney enleva le boxer de John. Et là, un complexe d'infériorité le saisit. Il ne tiendrait jamais la comparaison !

J : Viens…

John approcha Rodney de lui et s'apprêtait à lui enlever son caleçon. Mais le scientifique arrêta son geste.

M : Non, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

J (le regardant avec douceur) : Rodney, s'il te plait. Tu crois que j'ai envie de me moquer ?

M : Non, mais tu risques d'être déçu.

J (lui souriant) : Laisses-moi en juger tu veux bien ?

Rodney acquiesça et laissa John lui enlever le dernier rempart existant entre leurs deux corps. John sourit au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

J : Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais.

Rodney lui sourit. John l'attira vers lui. Ils étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre et se regardaient amoureusement.

J (souriant) : Docteur Mckay, j'ai très envie de vous.

M (souriant) : Et moi donc.

J (plus sérieux): Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas… je comprendrais.

M : Non, j'en ai envie. Mais, je ne l'ai jamais fait… avec un homme.

J : Moi non plus. Mais je vais tout faire pour que ça se passe bien.

John embrassa le front, puis le nez et enfin les lèvres de Rodney.

M : Je te fais confiance.

J : Alors retourne-toi.

Rodney parut hésiter mais obéit finalement. Le colonel avait à présent une superbe vue sur le l'envers de son canadien. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur Rodney et entreprit de lui embrasser la nuque. Il le sentit frémir sous ses assauts. Il continua donc à descendre, sur sa colonne vertébrale, puis sur son bassin, puis sur ses fesses rebondies. Il s'attarda sur ces dernières en les mordillant. Il sentit son amant se contracter de plaisir et pousser un soupir de satisfaction.

Rodney était aux anges. John lui faisait un bien fou ! Il était très doué. Le scientifique sourit béatement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose s'insinuer en lui. Et là, il se crispa !

J (dans un murmure) Détends-toi. La douleur s'atténuera.

Rodney eut du mal à se détendre. Son amant avait mis trois doigts en lui et vue la taille de ce qui était censé venir après, cela n'allait pas être du gâteau. Mais il finit par se détendre et John entama un va et vient lent, tout en douceur.

J : Ca va ?

M : Oui, ça va.

Rodney poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit John entrer encore plus profondément en lui.

M (dans un souffle) : Je suis prêt.

J : Ok, alors j'arrive.

John se présenta alors devant l'entrée de ce qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps et il y entra doucement. Il s'arrêta un moment pour que Rodney s'habitue à sa présence puis commença ses mouvements. Il agrippait les hanches de Rodney pour avoir un appui.

Les deux hommes ondulèrent de concert jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'extase dans un même souffle rauque. Essoufflé, John se retira et s'écroula à côtés de Rodney.

M : C'était super !

J : Oui, tu as été formidable.

M : Toi aussi.

Rodney se pencha vers John et l'embrassa. Les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Rodney se réveilla en premier. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit, en face de lui… Ronon et Teyla. Il était effrayé, et tétanisé.

T (dans un sourire) : On va vous attendre dehors docteur Mckay.

Teyla entraîna un Ronon sidéré à sa suite.

R : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait… dans cette grotte … toute la nuit ?

T : La même chose que nous cette nuit…

R : Ah d'accord.

M (apeuré, et secouant John) : John, réveilles-toi, on a un problème.

Le colonel se réveilla en sursaut et posa une main sur son P90 :

J : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

M : Ronon et Teyla nous ont vu.

J : Oh. Ok habilles-toi, on va leur parler.

Les deux hommes ressortirent avec leurs affaires.

J : Teyla ?

T : Colonel ?

J : Euh, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait…

T : De garder ça pour moi le temps que vous vous sentiez prêt à en parler ouvertement ?

J : Oui.

T : Sans problème.

J : Ronon ? Je peux compter sur vous ?

R : Oui.

Rodney, lui, n'osait pas regarder ses amis en face. Teyla s'en aperçut et pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la porte, elle vint à la hauteur du scientifique.

T : Rodney ?

M (yeux baissés) : Oui ?

T : Vous l'aimez ?

M (relevant les yeux vers elle) : Oui !

T (avec un sourire): C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

L'athosienne prit Rodney par les épaules. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé l'amour.

John se retourna et vit ce tableau. Il sourit. Ronon vint le rejoindre.

R : Ca gaz Sheppard ?

J (un peu surpris) : Euh, oui, ça gaz.

R : Vous êtes heureux ?

J (toujours surpris) : Oui.

R : Ok, alors ça me va.

FIN


End file.
